


Прощание

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: По заявке: «После нескольких лет шаткого перемирия, Геф возобновляет войну против Гильбоа. Вечер накануне официального объявления об этом в Шайло. Джек приходит с новостями к Джозефу и говорит, что уезжает воевать».
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Joseph Lasile
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Прощание

Он пошел к Джозефу прямо из министерства.

— Погуляй напоследок, сынок, — напутствовал его кто-то из кабинетных вояк, который фронт видел только по телевизору, и которому доставляло явное удовольствие называть принца «сынком».

Да и бабочки с ними со всеми. Завтра он будет на настоящей войне; с настоящими людьми.

Он отпустил Стью с машиной, сделал несколько кругов, как обычно, чтобы сбросить возможный хвост. Он шагал, едва не сбиваясь на бег, ведомый бурлящим в крови адреналином; хотелось добраться до Джозефа побыстрее, чтобы тому не пришлось узнать о назначении Джека из новостей.

Первый фронт. База Махаон у Лисьего леса. Сто двадцать седьмая. Он давно ждал назначения, но теперь сердце почему-то скакало в груди — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Все будет в порядке. С ним столько возились. Он, наверное, самый подготовленный офицер в Гильбоа. Он вернется с победой. У него нет выхода.

Джозеф открыл дверь после первого звонка — хотя никак не мог ждать, что Джек придет. Он был в чуть помятой фланелевой рубашке с открытым воротом. Волосы взлохмачены, в полутемной комнате светился компьютерный экран. У Джека отчего-то защемило сердце. Вот зачем я иду воевать. Затем, чтобы он и дальше мог так беззаботно ходить по дому в рубашке и босиком, в тихой квартирке. Он потянулся к Джозефу, и тот без слов обнял его. Джек уткнулся лицом в теплую фланель. Бурление в крови тут же утихло. Настал покой.

— Все плохо? — как-то очень спокойно спросил Джо.

— М-м? — оторвался от него. — О чем ты?

— В новостях только и говорят, что о войне. А ты не приходишь ко мне в будни и без договоренности. Ты... Тебя призывают, Джек?

— Да, — сказал Джек. — Завтра с утра самолет.

Джозеф выпустил его из объятий.

— Куда?

— Ты же знаешь, что мне нельзя об этом говорить.

— Ладно, — Джозеф выглядел спокойно, но Джек узнал нехороший огонек, зажегшийся в его глазах.

— Это даже и не война. Так, — он усмехнулся, — дипломатическая операция. Напомним гефцам, где у нас граница, а то они подзабыли...

— Просто скажи мне, что тебя не отправляют на передовую.

Конечно, надо было соврать. Но прежде он как-то умудрялся не лгать Джозефу, и сейчас замешкался. А тому хватило и замешательства.

— Господи, — сказал он. — Я так и знал.

Джек вздохнул. Начинается.

— Я не могу отсиживаться в штабе, Джозеф. Я же говорил тебе.

— Ты не обязан бросаться в самую заварушку!

— Прекрати, Джозеф.

— Прекратить? Он бросает тебя под «Голиафы». Надеюсь, хоть гранату тебе там выдадут. А вообще принц Гильбоа под гусеницами — отличный информационный повод. И пятно выйдет красивое.

— И откуда только ты столько знаешь про положение дел на фронте...

Он не собирался подпускать шпильку, а по-настоящему удивился: обычно Джозеф от политики и войны старался держаться подальше. У Джо стало каменное лицо.

— Теперь ты этим решил меня попрекнуть.

— Да гребаные же бабочки, — все получалось не так. Он не желал перепалки, не сейчас. Ему хотелось утешения в эту ночь, фланели и теплой кожи под руками, тихой предутренней болтовни, кофе — отвратного, но сваренного с любовью. И попрекать Джозефа не собирался, прекрасно зная: тот не попал на фронт по здоровью, а не из-за своих либеральных взглядов. И хорошо. Нечего ему там делать.

Джек опять окинул взглядом сонную квартирку, освещаемую только экраном компьютера.

— Знаешь, сколько времени понадобится гефским войскам, чтобы дойти сюда, если они решат по-настоящему атаковать? Восемь часов. Восемь гребаных часов, если мы их не остановим.

— И конечно, останавливать должен именно ты.

— Я принц Гильбоа, — Джек не хотел об этом напоминать. Не хотел быть принцем рядом с Джозефом. — Я должен защищать свой народ.

— Ты принц Гильбоа, — с горечью повторил Джозеф. — И в любой нормальной стране наследника престола постарались бы уберечь. Но ты у нас храбрый оловянный солдатик. Ты пойдешь останавливать «Голиафы». Думаешь, он заплачет о тебе? Может, и заплачет. На камеру-то.

— Прекрати, — у Джека против воли сжались кулаки. — Ты говоришь о своем короле.

— Я говорю о твоем отце! О котором ты думаешь куда больше, чем о... О тех, кто действительно тебя любит!

Наступила тишина, и в этой тишине в кармане Джека пиликнуло. Он почти с облегчением вытащил телефон. Нацепил улыбку — которой при Джозефе обычно не пользовался.

— Винни. Пойду, наверное. Меня ждут в клубе. Ребятам очень хочется меня проводить. Да и оторваться нужно как следует. Увидимся, когда вернусь, — он повернулся, и тут услышал за спиной глухое:

— Джек.

— Что?

— Джек, постой. Постой. Не уходи. Пожалуйста.

Джо придвинулся к нему, обнял, вцепился в рубашку на спине.

— Подожди. Куда ты. Прости меня. Прости, Джек, я просто... я боюсь. Боюсь за тебя.

Конечно же, Джек никуда не пошел. Позволил Джозефу утянуть его в спальню, приник к нему, больше всего желая забыть о споре. Обычно они избегали говорить о войне — слишком левацкие были у Джозефа на нее взгляды. Слишком наивные. Такие, каких Джек позволить себе не мог.

Он и Джозефа-то не мог себе позволить, если говорить начистоту.

И все-таки — дал стащить с себя рубашку и галстук (последний штатский костюм, тьфу, нельзя же говорить «последний...»), позволил Джозефу усесться на него сверху, оседлав бедра. Экран компьютера давно уже погас, и теперь их освещала только яркая луна.

— Лежи тихо, — попросил Джозеф. А после склонился к нему и поцеловал плечо, потом другое, соблюдая странную симметрию. Джек застонал, когда мягкие теплые губы коснулись ямки под ключицей. Обычно у него не было времени для таких игр. Но сейчас-то можно. Джо спустился ниже и стал целовать его грудь. Сосредоточенно, словно выполняя бог знает какую важную задачу.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепотом спросил Джек.

— Защищаю тебя, — Джозеф прижался губами туда, где торопливо билось Джеково сердце. — Так они в тебя не попадут.

— Оригинальный способ. Надо подать мысль Минобороны. Пусть поставят на вооружение.

— Эй, — в глазах Джозефа мелькнула искренняя обида. Джеку стало совестно — но что делать, если от этого «защищаю» у него намокли глаза? Ирония — единственное оружие, которое его не подводило, если нужно было загородиться от отца — или от собственных эмоций.

— Тогда уж и в лоб поцелуй, — сказал он, но Джозеф неожиданно серьезно сказал:

— Нет. Нельзя. В лоб покойников целуют.

И откуда только у его Джозефа — хипстера, интеллектуала до мозга костей, такие суеверия? Джека это внезапно растрогало — это несоответствие было таким же неловким, несуразным, как и сам Джо. Он ухватил его, потянул к себе, поцеловал. Тот ответил — жарко, почти с отчаянием.

— Ну что ты. Я же не собираюсь там умирать, — сейчас он и сам в это верил.

— Конечно, ты не умрешь, — а вот Джо, судя по голосу, не верил ни капли. — Ну, тихо. Не мешай мне.

Джек засмеялся от щекотки, когда тот принялся целовать ему живот.

— Ты главное-то защити. А то вернусь к тебе... не весь.

— Главное, вернись. Каким угодно, — сказал Джозеф так серьезно, что у Джека опять намокли глаза. Он отвернулся, вжался щекой в прохладную ткань, пахнущую лавандой. А Джозеф расстегнул на Джеке брюки, стащил вниз, припал к паху, так что Джек шумно втянул в себя воздух. Хотелось закрыть глаза, отдаться чувствам, потерять контроль — здесь, где это безопасно, где сам он — в безопасности. Но он сопротивлялся, глядел изо всех сил на Джозефа, который с его членом во рту выглядел одновременно трогательно и непристойно. Глядел, будто делал снимок, который и увезет с собой на войну.

Потом, уже на рассвете, Джозеф поил его кофе.

— Ты бы лучше поспал, — сказал он тихо, ставя кружки на журнальный столик. Джек зевнул:

— В самолете высплюсь. Кофе все-таки гадостный.

— Ты такой и любишь, — не обиделся Джозеф. — И в армии он будет хуже.

— В армии он будет другой. Я буду... — он едва не сказал «скучать». Вместо этого отставив чашку, он снова потянулся к Джозефу, неловко прижался — носом в шею, вдыхая его запах — пот, и кофе, и перемешанный запах их обоих, и что-то неизъяснимое, совсем мирное. Так пахнет убежище.

— Послушай, — сказал Джозеф, державшийся в неудобной позе — полусидя, с Джеком, обхватившим его с одного бока. — Послушай. Если там... что-то пойдет не так. Что-то случится. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил обо мне. Помнил, что я тебя жду. Всегда буду ждать. И когда ты вернешься, — его рука, еще теплая от чашки, которую он держал, снова скользнула к липкому паху Джека, — я устрою тебе такую встречу, что ты ее долго не забудешь.

— Это какую же?

— О, — Джо отставил кружку, — могу показать тебе тизер...

— Проспойлери мне все полностью, — мурлыкнул Джек. Джозеф полез обратно в кровать; их ноги сплелись, простыни завернулись вокруг, и Джек тихо и неудержимо смеялся, пока Джозеф пытался их распутать.

***

Через два месяца, сидя на пару с Ричардсоном в гефской палатке у границы и слушая канонаду, которая для раненой головы вдруг оказалась непривычно громкой, Джек вспомнил о той просьбе. Вот видишь, Джозеф. Лучше бы ты меня в лоб тогда все-таки поцеловал. Он ни черта не видел из-за повязки на голове, и поэтому было совсем просто представлять себе Джозефа.

И как-то так получилось, что Джо помог ему продержаться, пока сумасшедший Шепард не разрезал палатку снаружи и не увел их с Ричардсоном. В лазарете, когда Джека готовили к отправке домой, доктор сказал, что ему удивительно повезло: задели только голову, да и то — до свадьбы доживет... Вы, Ваше Высочество, точно заговоренный.

Точно, лениво от наркоза подумал Джек. Заговоренный.

Он и верил в это — верил даже тогда, когда оттолкнул Джо от себя; когда стоял на кладбище, на ветру, и чувствовал, будто с него сняли последний доспех, оставив лишь тонкую рубаху.

Верил, когда поднимался по пустынным ступенькам на будущую коронацию — и несмотря на оцепивших площадь гвардейцев совершенно точно знал: теперь его никто не защитит.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Прощание»


End file.
